total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Tyler Overview In Total Drama Returns to the Island, the two campers initially had hardly any interaction as Courtney is on the Killer Beavers, and Tyler is on the Screaming Ducks. But as the season starts to develop, the two start their interactions. Courtney is set on making the finals, and the only way she can get there is by making allies with a lot of the contestants, even though some she cannot stand at all, and will annoy her to the extreme. She sees Tyler as a great alliance member as he is very loved and is very strong in the competition. But their relationship becomes more then just an alliance, as they become friends later on in the season. Both reach the merge together, and started to interact much more. But Tyler soon votes out Courtney in Korean Teaching or Learning, as she has become a huge threat in the game for him. This affects their friendship hugely. But the conflict is soon resolved in Final Four Face Off! In Total Drama Wild West, once again Courtney and Tyler are chosen to be on opposite teams. There isn't much interactions between the two because of this, and because of Courtney's early elimination, which made Tyler mad and sad, because he thought Courtney deserved to stay in the game. Courtney was very thankful for Tyler. Tyler soon followed Courtney, being the fourth person eliminated. Later on in the season, both Courtney and Tyler return as judges in the challenges. They return for two episodes and judge the merged contestants' talents and performances. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations When Fang attacks Courtney's team Tyler checks if everyone was okay, Courtney assures they are. Volleybrawl When Courtney loses a point for her team, Tyler reassures her. Courtney is seen at the elimination ceremony, wishing that Tyler does not go home, as she thinks he deserves to be in the game more than Samey. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler and Courtney are put up against each other in the challenge. Tyler wishes her luck, but Courtney just says for him to bring it on. Courtney ends up winning and Tyler congratulates her on it. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Throughout the episode Courtney was making fun of people left and right. This does not sit well with Tyler, as it is mean to others and it could hurt their feelings. When Dawn was declared the "killer" for the first round, Tyler suggested Courtney and explained that there should be no negativity in this challenge, but Dawn straight up ignored Tyler and "killed" Duncan instead. This frustrates Tyler even more when Courtney was making fun of more people. In the end Courtney's team won and he congratulated them including Courtney, making her reply with a thanks. In the end Dawn was eliminated and Courtney was happy to see Tyler in the game. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler lands on top of Chef, Courtney laughs at both Tyler and Chef. This does not bother Tyler at all, as he is thrown off Chef. Every time Tyler scores a point, Courtney congratulates him, but deep down is frustrated that her team isn't winning. In the end, Courtney's team loses. Tyler is very sad to see all his friends up for elimination, but he was happy to see Courtney receive a marshmallow in the end. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Courtney is happy to see Tyler gain the first marshmallow of the night. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both Courtney and Tyler merge and both are very happy and congratulate each other. Before the challenge starts Chris throws a smoke pellet at the remaining contestants, in which it made them faint. When all the contestants woke up from their slumber, Courtney immediately went on a rampage on how she is going to call her Lawyers. Tyler calmed down Courtney by saying that if she stays, she can get closer to the money, calming her down. Puzzle Riot Courtney and Gwen are heard shouting and getting angry at each other from the other side of the camp grounds. This wakes up Tyler and annoys him. Him and the rest of the remaining boys are up talking about how they should shut up her C.I.T nonsense. Courtney was very mad the whole day, hardly talking to anyone but is very concentrated on the challenge which she scored a point. Tyler congratulates her, but she simply arrogantly replies to him that it's obvious that she'd get a point, making Tyler roll his eyes. In the end, Noah and Cody win the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler is devastated when Lindsay gets eliminated but Courtney had no problem voting her out. Courtney went to cheer up Tyler after Lindsay took the Boat of Losers. Korean Teaching or Learning Throughout the episode, Courtney keeps trying to get Tyler to break up Duncan and Sky. Tyler states to her that Duncan and Sky are his friends, and that he will never do that to them. This makes Courtney very mad at him. She goes and tells everyone that it would be best to vote out Tyler as he is a huge threat with everyone liking him. Tyler overhears her plan, and gets everyone to vote out Courtney, being the main cause of her elimination. Courtney was furious at everyone including Tyler. Tyler waves goodbye to her as she rides the Boat of Losers. Final Four Face Off! When Courtney and the rest of the eliminated contestants join in with the Final 4 at the challenge, this makes Tyler really happy, and he apologized to everyone that was eliminated. Courtney seems to forgive Tyler, as she would of done the same thing to Tyler later on in the competition. Throughout the challenge, Courtney seems to be rooting for Tyler and Duncan to win, as Courtney is still mad at Cameron and Sky. She was disappointed when Tyler was eliminated in the end. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Tyler is disappointed when Courtney isn't chosen by Sky to be on her team, as Tyler would of loved to had been on her team for once. At the challenge, Tyler asks Courtney and Scott how their team is going. In which both answered that they are going okay. In the end Courtney's team win the challenge by one point, and Tyler's team was sent to elimination. Courtney was happy when Tyler was deemed safe. Dancing With Cowboys At the challenge, Tyler sings a song that Courtney likes. Next was Courtney up against Noah, in which Courtney took a long time to write her notes/song. Chris grew impatient saying that her team will lose if she doesn't hurry up. Tyler told Chris just to be patient for a little longer, supporting Courtney. When Courtney takes way too long and her team loses the challenge, Tyler wishes luck to her, Heather and Scott. Courtney thanked him. But to Tyler's surprise, Courtney ended up in the Bottom 2. Tyler is seen to be nervous at this. But it was Courtney who was eliminated. Tyler was so frustrated and sad that she was eliminated as she actually tried, compared to Ezekiel. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler is very disappointed that Courtney is eliminated. Tyler says that he thinks that Courtney should still be here, and that Ezekiel should be on the horse going off to the sunset. Red Dead Mergiton Despite being eliminated a few episodes ago, Chris brings back both Courtney and Tyler to cameo and judge the remaining merged contestants' western plays. When all the contestants are rehearsing their plays, Tyler and Courtney start talking on who they think will do good, and who will do horrible. When Tyler asks for Courtney to give Dakota and Noah's team a very low score, Courtney says that it isn't fair, but Tyler argues that he and her were both eliminated unfairly. Courtney then starts to think about his decision. Heather and Katie's play was very emotional, in which both Courtney and Tyler were crying their hearts out. Courtney and Tyler looked at each other, and finally realized that nothing else matters but love. They then hug, and start crying even more. At the end of their play, both Judges gave them a 10/10. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Once again in this episode, both Courtney and Tyler return as Judges for the challenge. This time Dakota also joins them in Judging the contestants. Chris announced that Courtney, Dakota and Tyler were Judging the contestants Talents. While the contestants were trying out their talents by their self's, Chris told Courtney, Dakota and Tyler that they are in charge of the challenge, as Chris is going to use his personal Hot-Tub. Duncan ended up making a Go-Kart by stealing parts from a Junk-Yard. Tyler asked if that was Legal. In which, Courtney said she thinks so, and Dakota says that it isn't Legal. Tyler then decides that Heather should go up next. Courtney and Tyler were all very disappointed when they found out that Heather was reading Sky's Diary to all the everyone. Tyler, Courtney and Dakota were very mad at her, and gave her low scores. Heather was mad at the Judges. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Courtney soon asks where Chris is, which Tyler answers back that he is at the campfire pit. She then asks why Chef called them then, which Tyler says that he does not know why he called them. Tyler then tells Courtney that Chris ain't here then. After Scott is shot by Noah and Tyler, Courtney is seen worried and then glares at both Noah and Tyler. Tyler then apologizes to Courtney, but then Courtney said that it was fine, and said that at least Scott got some competition, being Noah and Tyler. Noah then pushes Tyler against Courtney causing them both to fall over. Tyler helps Courtney up and told her that it was Noah's fault. Courtney the pushes Tyler against Noah, telling them that they never stop, no matter what. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler wishes luck to Brick, Cody, Courtney and Scott. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder After Chef and Chris start laughing at Courtney from watching her vomit eggs, Tyler tells Courtney that everything will be okay. But then in the confessional Tyler is seen laughing at Courtney. Toxic Battle of...Doom! When Alejandro sarcasticly tells that voting of a strong player (which was Courtney), because it makes sense, which Tyler agrees with Alejandro. Tyler wishes luck to Brick, Courtney and Scott at the elimination ceremony. Tyler was extremely surpirsed when Courtney was deemed to be eliminated, he fare-wells her as she is hot out of the Hurl of Shame. En-Toxicating Tyler soon finds out that Scott betrayed Courtney, which he said was a smart move on his part. But maybe not if they want to get back together. Trivia *Both have been eliminated in the 4th episode of a season. **Courtney was eliminated in Toxic Battle of...Doom! in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **Tyler was eliminated in Western Tough for the Polocrossie in Total Drama Wild West. *Both are main antagonists of a season; Courtney in Total Drama Action, and Tyler in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Tyler caused Courtney's elimination in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Both were in an alliance with Sky in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Both contestants have cameo-ed in Red Dead Mergiton and This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!. *While Courtney is one of the most disliked contestants on the show, Tyler is one of the most liked contestants. *Both contestants have been in a realtionship that has broken up before; Courtney and Scott, and Lindsay and Tyler. *Both contestants have been eliminated in the 12th episode of a season. **Courtney was eliminated in Basic Straining in Total Drama Island. **Tyler was eliminated in Final Four Face Off! in Total Drama Returns to the Island. ***Coincidentally both seasons were set on an island. ***As well as both times they were eliminated was irregular, as Harold rigged the votes against Courtney, and Tyler was chosen by Cameron to be eliminated. *Both have been eliminated in the 11th episode of a season. **Courtney was eliminated in Sundae Muddy Sundae in Total Drama All-Stars. **Tyler was eliminated in Samey-Bot's Revenge in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Both have been eliminated in an episode where two contestants were eliminated. **Courtney was eliminated along with Owen in Top Dog, as well as being eliminated with Blaineley in Chinese Fake Out, and being eliminated with Gwen in Korean Teaching or Learning. **Tyler was eliminated with Duncan in Final Four Face Off! ***Coincidentally both were eliminated in a double elimination in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Both were back-to-back eliminated in Total Drama Wild West, not including Ezekiel's first elimination. *Both contestants have competed in a challenge to return to the game. **Courtney competed against Ezekiel in Total Drama Wild West. **Tyler competed against Beth, Leshawna, Lindsay and Noah in Total Drama World Tour. ***Coincidentally, both Courtney and Tyler lost the challenge. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions